


Blocker Babes

by obryzii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blocker Babes, Bromance, Drunk Texting, Epic Bromance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a savage, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, God Ships It, Group chat, Help, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Middle Blocker Squad, Middle Blockers Deserve More, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty people being pretty, Salt And Burn, Texting, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Way too much salt, What Was I Thinking?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, everyone gets burned, meme team - Freeform, no one is safe, this might be funny, tsukki is hot as hell, very gay, yamaguchi is pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obryzii/pseuds/obryzii
Summary: Middle blockers deserve more love and appreciation, this is fact.Very salty. Very gay. Narita bets on everything. Underrated pretty people. Middle blocker squad group chat fic: the Blocker Babes.The blackmail bible does exist.I wrote this to relieve stress. If it makes you laugh, I've succeeded.





	Blocker Babes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haikyuu_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Addict/gifts).



> Couldn't have made this without the other half of my KuroTsuki bond <3 <3
> 
> This is my first time writing a Group chat fic so please tell me what you thought! :)

# The Squad Assembles

* * *

 

 

_[Group with onikuonikuu, tollcat, and shibainu]_

 

 **onikuonikuu:** aaaallrrrright listen up guys ive got an idea

 **tollcat:** I have to bend down to hear you hold on one moment

 **onikuonikuu:** LEVVVVVV

 **shibainu:** Lmao

 **shibainu:** What was ur idea Hinata

 **onikuonikuu:** so bakageyama has been on his phone all the time ok

 **shibainu:** Wow never pegged u for a yandere

 **onikuonikuu:** IM NOT OKAY CAN I JUST

 **shibainu:**  Lmao sure whatever

 **tollcat:**  Oh so you dont deny that you guys are dating

 **onikuonikuu:**  everyone knows that lev

 **onikuonikuu:**  he spends all day on his phone laughing and stuff and he wont let me in this one chat and it has all the setters in it from another school and he keeps rubbing it in my face and if that baka can have fun in a group chat then so can i

 **shibainu:**  Ok whats ur plan

 **onikuonikuu:**  a middle blockers-only group chat

 **tollcat:**  Niceeee

 **shibainu:**  Hell to the yeah lets invite kuroo

 **tollcat:**  WAIT NO DONT

 

_shibainu added kindcatlord to the group._

 

 **kindcatlord:**  Ohohoho

 **kindcatlord:**  What's this??

 **onikuonikuu:**  WERE STARTING A GROUP CHAT!!!

 **kindcatlord:**  Oya oya, it's my nephew...and oho, is that Lev I see? Aren't you supposed to be practicing with Yaku?

 **tollcat:**  Inuoka I'm going to end your life

 **shibainu:**  Lmao right after yaku ends urs

 

_kindcatlord has sent a photo._

 

 **kindcatlord:**  Within five minutes, the (tiny) Satan has appeared

 **shibainu:**  Get rekt scrub

 **onikuonikuu:**  its time to get serious

 

_onikuonikuu added yamayams, tsukkei, and naritodorito to the group._

 

 **tsukkei:**  I thought I told you never to text me again unless for school purposes.

 **onikuonikuu:**  read up this is an emergency okaYYY

 **tsukkei:**  Last time you said that I was stuck explaining a meme to you.

 **kindcatlord:**  HINATA DOESNT GET MEMES WHAT? HA!

 **onikuonikuu:**  IT HAD ENGLISH WORDS KUROO-SAN

 **tsukkei:**  Guess that's to be expected of the King's pet.

 **yamayams:**  tsukki you have to be gentle.

 **kindcatlord:**  Yeah, Tsukki~

 **kindcatlord:**  Be more gentle~

 **yamayams:**  kuroo-san doesn't count.

 **tsukkei:**  I'm glad we have this kind of harmonious relationship, Yamaguchi.

 **shibainu:**  I knew u guys had to be dating

 **tsukkei:**  We're not dating.

 **yamayams:**  we're not dating.

 **kindcatlord:**  Good.

 **noritodorito:**  CHIKARA OWES ME 2000 YEN FUCK YES

 **yamayams:**  wtf?

 **noritodorito:**  It's nothing you first years need to worry your pretty little heads over

 **noritodorito:**  Please, carry on, you're performing marvelously

 **tsukkei:**  The only little one here is Hinata.

 **onikuonikuu:**  TSUKISHIMAAAA

 **yamayams:**  is it bad that i totally just imagined that in his exact tone?

 **shibainu:**  That's 100% normal

 **kindcatlord:**  HA try being in a group chat with Yaku and Lev

 **noritodorito:**  Are they dating?

 **kindcatlord:**  ...Probably? I want to say yes but

 **noritodorito:**  Go find out, I could get another 1000 yen, come on

 **shibainu:**  Yeah yeah help him out captain

 **kindcatlord:**  You're on our team too you go ask

 **shibainu:**  Im not an atheist and i believe in satan

 **kindcatlord:**  Ugh maybe later

 **tsukkei:**  Wow, can't even do something as simple as that, Kuroo-san?

 **kindcatlord:**  The way you talk in absolute complete sentences makes me feel like a peasant

 **tsukkei:**  I see you've started to accept who you are, congrats. Have you been going to counseling?

 **kindcatlord:**  COME FIGHT ME ANY DAY OF THE WEEK MEGANE-KUN. ILL BLOCK YOUR SORRY ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY

 **tsukkei:**  You can't block out the fact that I'm still better than you in ten other different ways.

 **yamayams:**  HAHAHAHA NICE ONE TSUKKI!

 **kindcatlord:**  Fucking minions

 **kindcatlord:**  So unnecessary

 **tsukkei:**  This is required reading, Kuroo-san.

 **kindcatlord:**  You know, people are only around 0.4% salt but somehow, you exist

 **yamayams:**  PFFT BAHAHA

 **tsukkei:**  Shut up, Yamaguchi.

 **yamayams:**  sorry, tsukki. ;)

 

_onikuonikuu added aomeme, mattsunthesun, getturniped, sasstori, and kawaiitaichi to the group._

 

 **onikuonikuu:**  im back and i got the rest our mbs!!!

 **shibainu:**  How the hell do u even find these people

 **onikuonikuu:**  the bathroom

 **mattsunthesun:**  kinky~

 **getturniped:**  What the fresh hell is this

 **mattsunthesun:**  just go with it kindaichi

 **sasstori:**  That's right, just go with it turnip-kun

 **getturniped:**  Who even are you

 **sasstori:**  WHY

 **kawaiitaichi:**  dear god,

 **sasstori:**  I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK

 **kawaiitaichi:**  what have i done to deserve your wrath

 **sasstori:**  IM

 **sasstori:**  M

 **sasstori:**  I

 **sasstori:**  R

 **sasstori:**  A

 **sasstori:**  C

 **sasstori:**  L

 **sasstori:**  E

 **sasstori:**  B

 **sasstori:**  O

 **sasstori:**  Y

 **sasstori:**  SA

 **sasstori:**  TO

 **sasstori:**  RI

 **kindcatlord:**  Is your username supposed to say sass or ass I can't tell

 **sasstori:**  It's up for interpretation~

 **mattsunthesun:**  well he smells like shit so probably ass

 **kindcatlord:**  You my friend...you do the god's work

 **mattsunthesun:**  i have reached a higher plane of sentience

 **getturniped:**  Is nooo one going to ask why we're here???

 **mattsunthesun:**  to talk shit about shiratorizawa, obviously

 **sasstori:**  Trash Seijoh indefinitely

 **mattsunthesun:**...i see we are at an impasse

 **sasstori:**  That appears to be so...

 **onikuonikuu:**  this chat is just for middle blockers to talk about stuff and yeah

 **tsukkei:**  In other words, he's trying to give his boyfriend a taste of his own medicine.

 **onikuonikuu:**  TSUKISHIMA

 **sasstori:**  GEH

 **sasstori:**  MEGANE

 **tsukkei:**  Hello, I'm the normal guy.

 **sasstori:**  YOU'RE NO LESS IRRITATING EVEN WHILE TEXTING YOU FREAKING PALE GHOST ASS

 **tsukkei:**  I'm honored to know that you believe me to be immortal and have conquered death.

 **sasstori:**  YOU PISS ME OFFFFFFFF

 **sasstori:**  GO BURY YOURSELF IN A HOLE AND DIE

 **kindcatlord:** My ass is free

 **noritodorito:**  What

 **kawaiitaichi:**  what

 **onikuonikuu:**  wut

 **tollcat:**  Waaaat

 **kindcatlord:**  Oh Lev you're back

 **mattsunthesun:**  nice save

 **tollcat:**  Oh more ppl are here now

 **tsukkei:**  I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were blind.

 **mattsunthesun:**  you need to C H I L L, mate

 **yamayams:**  remember everyone, this is what happens when you don't get laid.

 **sasstori:**  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **kindcatlord:**  IMm,,, FUCKING DECEASED

 **noritodorito:**  BOY JUST GOT WASTED

 **onikuonikuu:**  wait but i saw tsukishima get confessed to just yesterday how do u not have a girlfriend

 **kindcatlord:**  Okay the fact that it was Hinata who said that makes it hurt even more because of the purity

 **mattsunthesun:**  damn pretty boys

 **tsukkei:**  Just because I was confessed to doesn't mean I have to say yes.

 **getturniped:**  Some of us have never been confessed to you know

 **getturniped:**  Rude

 **kawaiitaichi:**  he takes it for granted...disgusting

 **yamayams** **:** that's because he is really, really QUITE gay.

 **mattsunthesun:**  i should have never doubted

 **noritodorito:**  WAIT A MINUTE

 **noritodorito:**  HAS THIS BEEN CONFIRMED

 **yamayams:**  well he stares at my ass all the time so what do you expect?

 **noritodorito:**  TANAKA OWES ME A 1000 YEN

 **tsukkei:**  Well, I can't help it that everyone happens to be lower than my line of sight.

 **tsukkei:**  Oh, minus the time Yamaguchi wore stilettos.

 **yamayams:**  TSUKKI HOW COULD YOU

 **tsukkei:**  I'm not sorry.

 **mattsunthesun:**  IT HAS ARRIVED

 **mattsunthesun:**  ...?

 **mattsunthesun:**  ok fine

 **mattsunthesun:**  THE ALTERNATE PERSONA

 **mattsunthesun:**  shit makki isn't here to finish the sentence god damn it

 **kindcatlord:**  Gay?

 **getturniped:**  Yes, very

 **onikuonikuu:**  i...hadn't realized...that you were just...just...

 **onikuonikuu:**  frustrated, tsukishima

 **shibainu:**  Bahahaha he's frustrated in around five different ways

 **mattsunthesun:**  he needs something to take the edge off

 **getturniped:**  Iwaizumi-san said no drugs

 **noritodorito:**  YOU FIRST YEARS ARE BLESSINGS KEEP IT UP

 **noritodorito** : I'M ROLLING IN THE DOUGH

 **aomeme:**  Did you know that a herd of unicorns is actually called a blessing?

 **sasstori:**  Oooohhh Wakatoshi would love that one

 **aomeme:**  I am Aone Takanobu. Sorry to appear suddenly.

 **onikuonikuu:**  hi aone!!!!!!! it's hinata!!!

 **aomeme:**  Hinata-san.

 **onikuonikuu:**  whats up with your username??

 **aomeme:**  Our former captain made it for me and I did not wish to change it.

 **sasstori:**  Good god you're worse than Waka

 **kindcatlord:**  "a herd of unicorns is called a blessing"

 **kindcatlord:** Whoever came up with that, I will hug them

 **shibainu:**  They deserve a Nobel prize

 **kindcatlord:**  Nope, just seeing my face will be enough

 **tollcat:**  Ok wow

 **kindcatlord:**  I blame Oikawa

 **kindcatlord:**  Captains chat, man

 **getturniped:**  I see...

 **sasstori:**  SHIT

 **sasstori:**  I WAS SO DISTRACTED BY THE GAY AND THE LIVING MEME

 **sasstori:** I FORGOT THE SACRED DUTY WE MUST PERFORM

 **sasstori:**  THE MIDDLE BLOCKER SQUAD

 **sasstori:**  ASSEMBLE

 **onikuonikuu:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **sasstori:**  LISTEN UP YOU UNGRATEFUL HOES

 **kawaiitaichi:**  tendou you just shouted that across the freaking gym

 **sasstori:**  WE ARE NOW...

 

_sasstori changed the group name to "Blocker Babes <3"_

 

 **sasstori:**  THE BLOCKER BABES _  
_

**onikuonikuu:**  UWWOOOOOHHH

 **tollcat:**  NICE

 **kindcatlord:**  Okay I'll admit that's pretty solid

 **sasstori:**  Right right?

 **mattsunthesun:**  if my actual babe sees that, flips shit and i get punished for it, it will all be on your head

 **kindcatlord:**  You'd like that though

 **mattsunthesun:**  yes, yes I would

 **getturniped:**  Kinky

 **kindcatlord:**  You're learning

 **mattsunthesun:**  *wipes away a tear* they grow up so fast

 **tollcat:**  Oh whoops

 **kawaiitaichi:**  what

 **tollcat:**  I thought he was talking about dicks for sec

 **onikuonikuu:**  LEV

 **yamayams:**  I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER GET JESUS

 **tsukkei:**  Asahi-san's in the clubroom.

 **yamayams:**  oh then nevermind.

 **yamayams:**  GET THE GUARDIAN DEITY

 **tsukkei:**  Noya is in the clubroom with Asahi.

 **yamayams:**  THEN...GET DAD

 **tsukkei:**  Daichi-san's in the bathroom.

 **yamayams:**  MOM?

 **tsukkei:**  Sugawara-san is also, coincidentally, in the bathroom.

 **kawaiitaichi:**  looks like you're dead, kid

 **tsukkei:**  I have the perfect picture to display at your funeral.

 

_tsukkei sent a photo._

 

 **yamayams:**  you waited all this time...just to get your revenge.

 **mattsunthesun:**  IS THAT

 **getturniped:**  HOLY SHIT

 **kindcatlord:**  HOT DAMN YAMAGUCHI

 **kawaiitaichi:**  are those...high-waisted skinny jeans?

 **sasstori:**  I forgot you had a kink for that lmao

 **kawaiitaichi:**  I DO NOT

 **mattsunthesun:**  oh he totaaallllyyy does~~~

 **kindcatlord:**  Don't hide from us

 **shibainu:**  Stilettos and jeans are hot u can't deny it

 **noritodorito:**  That has been screenshotted, saved on five different platforms, printed, and hidden

 **tsukkei:**  Do you have a blackmail binder or something?

 **noritodorito:**  Not a binder...but a BIBLE. I am in the perfect position to do so.

 **noritodorito:**  Only angelic level quality is allowed to be entered

 **tollcat:**  Yamaguchi you look good

 **noritodorito:**  Hit on him again and I'll castrate you

 **noritodorito:**  Suga's words, not mine

 **tollcat:**  The short guy w silver hair?

 **kindcatlord:**  Lev, everyone is short compared to you

 **tollcat:**  Exactly

 **shibainu:**  Well I choked on that dick joke

 **kindcatlord:**  YOU NEED HOUSE TRAINING

 **tsukkei:**  Doesn't he just have a litter box?

 **onikuonikuu:**  lol good one tsukishima!!!

 **tsukkei:**  That's an insult when it comes from you.

 **yamayams:**  i should have never let my guard down. i should have learned from shiratorizawa's example.

 **kindcatlord:**  Even when attacked you STILL roast on tsukishima's behalf

 **mattsunthesun:**  if that's not a true bromate then i don't know what is

 **kindcatlord:**  You're right

 **mattsunthesun:**  it's beautiful

 **kindcatlord:**  It is bro

 **mattsunthesun:**  bro

 **kindcatlord:**  Bro

 **sasstori:**  SO FUCKING UNNECESSARY

 **sasstori:**  IF KENJIROU HEARD HAD THAT YOU WOULD BE SHREDDED

 **noritodorito:**  When you slay, you slay. It's only natural

 **sasstori:**  Stfu you didnt even play scrub

 **onikuonikuu:**  yup yup

 **tsukkei:**  Shut up you're too pure for this.

 **shibainu:**  He's so right lmao

 **yamayams:**  i'm sorry, were you expecting mercy? take a long look at who's in this chat.

 **kawaiitaichi:**  i knew it would happen eventually but i never knew it would be you...such high levels of feral savagery

 **mattsunthesun:**  careful, dont wanna turn into crowfood~

 **yamayams:**  excuse you, but i am tame.

 **tsukkei:**  If you're looking for the wild beast, please refer to the ginger. Either one, take your pick.

 **kindcatlord:**  Your mother would be so proud right now wicked crows

 **yamayams:**  we know.

 **sasstori:**  SO CHEEKY

 **getturniped:**  I thought this was supposed to be about volleyball

 **shibainu:**  ...

 **yamayams:**  ...

 **noritodorito:**  ...

 **kindcatlord:**  ...

 **sasstori:**  ...

 **kawaiitaichi:**  ...

 **tollcat:**  ...

 **mattsunthesun:**  so naive

 **onikuonikuu:**  this is about volleyball though

 **tsukkei:**  Sure. Sure it is.

 **noritodorito:**  Ok I do have a serious question though

 **mattsunthesun:**  hit me with it

 **tollcat:**  Heh

 **shibainu:**  Lev no

 **tollcat:**  Lev yes

 **noritodorito:**  Approximately on a scale of 1-10 how gay would you say we all are

 **onikuonikuu:**  im dating kageyama!!!!!!

 **tsukkei:**  We know.

 **aomeme:**  I'm not sure I understand the question.

 **tollcat:**  That's the answer we all give at first

 **sasstori:**  The answer to sexuality will come to you one day meme-kun

 **kindcatlord:**  Idk depends on  how much the bet is worth

 **getturniped:**  So for a certain amount of cash you'd consider yourself to be gay?

 **yamayams:**  wouldn't everyone though?

 **shibainu:**  This is a true thought

 **getturniped:** I guess if they were pretty enough I could top

 **mattsunthesun:**  why do you assume that youre the one thats gonna top

 **yamayams:**  okay so one thing that gay people can tell you..

 **mattsunthesun:**  APPEARANCE DOESN'T MATTER 

 **yamayams:**  the most feminine ass guys can dominate a huge ass masculine guy cause they like it that way.

 **getturniped:**  What the hell

 **yamayams:**  i know a lot of gay people.

 **kawaiitaichi:**  yourself included?

 **yamayams:**  yes.

 **kindcatlord:**  I love that you know this

 **sasstori:**  THIS CHAT IS REALLY NOT GOOD FOR MY HEART

 **sasstori:** THIS IS NOT A GAMe

 **kawaiitaichi:**  you strike me as someone who's never been satisfied

 **yamayams:**  i'm sure i don't know what you mean, you forget yourself.

 **kawaiitaichi:**  you're like me, i'm never satisfied

 **yamayams:**  is that right

 **sasstori:**  I'VE NEVER BEEN SATISFIED

 **getturniped:**  No stop pls no

 **mattsunthesun:**  no hamilton is allowed for the rest of the chat

 **mattsunthesun:**  the trash king is obsessed with that shit

 **getturniped:**  You have no idea how much pain we've had to endure

 **onikuonikuu:**  but i love hamilton!!!!

 **tsukkei:**  All the more reason to ban it.

 **aomeme:**  Moniwa-san showed it to me. I don't think it is bad.

 **onikuonikuu:**  right???!!!

 **onikuonikuu:** youre so mean, tsukishimaaa >.<

 **tsukkei:**  Are you going to tattle on me? Go on, tell the King.

 **tsukkei:**  Oh woops, he'll just end up telling you the same thing anyways.

 **mattsunthesun:**  such a tsundere~

 **onikuonikuu:**  at least i get some, you pale tree virgin

 **yamayams:**  HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **tollcat:**  I have a feeling he wanted to say pale ass virgin but he's just too pure

 **sasstori:**  EVEN THE LITTLE MONSTER CAN WHIP ONE OUT WHEN THE MATE IS THREATENED

 **kindcatlord:**  VIRGIN???!!!???!!

 **shibainu:**  If only u guys could see Kuroo-san's eyes practically fall out of his head right now

 **noritodorito:**  Get pics

 **kawaiitaichi:**  pics or it didn't happen

 **shibainu:**  I gotchu

 **shibainu:**  Oh whoops he tried to run away

 **tollcat:**  I can see the blush on your ears Kuroo-san!!!!

 **kindcatlord:**  EXTRA DRILLS FOR ALL OF YOU

 **shibainu:**  Don't u try to run

 **shibainu:**  Lev come help

 **tollcat:**  Be there in 2

 **tsukkei:**  Sounds like you're struggling over there Kuroo-san.

 **kindcatlord:**  SHUT UP TSUKISHIMA

 **kindcatlord:**  ASKFL KD FL

 

_shibainu sent a photo._

 

_shibainu sent a photo._

 

_shibainu sent a photo._

 

_tollcat sent a photo._

 

_shibainu sent a photo._

 

 **kindcatlord:**  YOU REALIZE YOUR SAFETY IS IN MY HANDS

 **mattsunthesun:**  that's a great look for you captain~

 **onikuonikuu:**  awwweee kuroo-san!!!

 **noritodorito:**  Thank you thank you

 **noritodorito:**  Those have been screenshotted, saved, and added to the bible.

 **kindcatlord:**  WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME

 **onikuonikuu:**  im going to send those to kenma!!

 **kindcatlord:**  HINATA NO

 **tollcat:**  HINATA YESS

 **onikuonikuu:**  stop it they are good pictures

 **shibainu:**  Too pure to grasp the gravity of the situation

 **kindcatlord:**  HINATA LISTEN TO ME

 **kindcatlord:**  DONT SEND THOSE TO KENMA

 **onikuonikuu:**  no no these are definitely worthy of forwarding

 **kindcatlord:**  THAT HERMIT CAT ALREADY HAS ENOUGH BLACK MAIL ON ME AS IT IS I BEG YOU PLEASE DONT DO IT

 **tsukkei:**  You don't say...

 **sasstori:**  BAHAHAHA YOURE A GONNER BOY

 **kindcatlord:**  HINATA IF YOU RESPECT ME AT ALL YOU WILL NOT DO THIS

 **mattsunthesun:**  guilt tripping

 **mattsunthesun:**  nice

 **onikuonikuu:**  sorry kuroo-san :((((

 **kindcatlord:**  Hinata you have killed me

 **kindcatlord:**  I'm telling Bokuto to disown you

 **tollcat:**  How long do you think we should give it inuoka

 **shibainu:**  10 mins at the most probs

 **noritodorito:**  Wanna make a bet? I'm in favor of five minutes

 **yamayams:**  i'm with narita.

 **kawaiitaichi:**  i'd still say 10

 **tsukkei:**  Oh not even. I'd say two. Give it another minute.

 **mattsunthesun:**  i second that

 **kindcatlord:**  GUYS

 **getturniped:**  Here it comes

 **kindcatlord:**  WHY IS SUGAWARA MESSAGING ME ANGRILY

 **kindcatlord:**  HOW THE HELL DOES HE AND OIKAWA KNOW ABOUT THIS

 **mattsunthesun:**  lmao get rekt

 **tsukkei:**  1000 yen. Pay up peasants.

 **sasstori:** IM

 **sasstori:**  WHAT

 **kindcatlord:**  HOLY FUCK

 **kindcatlord:**  THEY'VE APPEARED IN THE CAPTAINS CHAT

 **kindcatlord:**  SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME

 **tsukkei:**  Language, Kuroo-san.

 **kindcatlord:**  SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CAUSED THIS

 **kindcatlord:**  FREAKING PALE ASS VIRGIN

 **kindcatlord:**  SOMEBODY HELP ME

 **kindcatlord:**  SOMEBODY

 **kindcatlord:**  ANYBODY

 **kindcatlord:**  ...

 **kindcatlord:**  ...Hello?

 **kindcatlord:**  ???

 **kindcatlord:**  Fine wow ok

 **kindcatlord:** ...

 **kindcatlord:**  ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this :)) please leave your opinions in the comments. I love to rant about my sons. I love you all for actually taking the time to read this what the hell.
> 
> Social media for those who want it:  
> Instagram: @obryzii  
> Tumblr: @obryzii  
> YouTube: @obryzii  
> WattPad: @obryzii  
> DeviantArt: @articfirexx


End file.
